


SMP: BloodCovered

by CalciumIsWar



Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse Party: Blood Drive, Gen, Gore, Haunted School, Inspired by Corpse Party, Spirits, abandoned school, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalciumIsWar/pseuds/CalciumIsWar
Summary: What will come out of a group of guys exploring an abandoned school?---Please read this with a pinch of salt, I'm releasing this during a time where Jschlatt and Cooper are very controversial. I'm not removing them after all this time of developing their characters and scenes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> (putting it down again!!!)  
> Please read this with a pinch of salt, I'm releasing this during a time where Jschlatt and Cooper are very controversial. I'm not removing them after all this time of developing their characters and scenes.

Ever woken up to a phone ringing at the break of dawn? Of course you have, it's what I do every morning. I always have someone from SMP call to check on me this early, despite the time. Even Wilbur still calls or leaves voice mails and he isn't in the group any more, that boy really is sweet. Who will it be this time? I turned over to my coffee table that stood right on the left of my double bed, running my fingers across the back of it to try and press the power button. I soon let my fingers move along the side as I looked for the volume buttons.

A voice increased in sound, “Carson, Carson. I've got an idea.” Cooper.

“Please calm down Coop, and don't call me this early with an idea.” A sigh left my lips lonely which, somehow, distracted me from the funny taste in my mouth. I listened to Cooper cough for a bit before I finally lifted my upper half up. Sharp pains ran through my back, stabbing particularly at my spine.

“Sorry, sorry. You hurt yourself?” His voice cut out near the end of 'yourself'.

“Yeah, my back again.” I mumbled, “What's the idea then?”

“Oh yeah, um, me and most of the gang decided to meet up somewhere in LA for the weekend, just to explore. Everybody's, uh, got some way to get here so that's cool.” Another cough, “You wanna come?”

“Sounds good, I've gotta get out of the house soon or I'm gonna drop dead.”

The air felt thin at that moment, nothing was being said. Cooper must have been busy with something, he doesn't go silent like that with no warning.

“Cooper.” No response, “Coop?”

The phone call suddenly ends as I pick up my phone. That silence was longer than I thought it was, way longer. The phone call ended at exactly 11 minutes in. I unlocked my phone and called back a few moments later to no response. Someone else might be able to get to him, though his room mates wouldn't be home at that time. I left it for a while.

-

Hour, it took me an hour to get changed? I never had that happen before, time was going too slow. First, a silence that seemed like 2 minutes was actually somewhere around 10 and then when getting ready, that felt like 10 minutes but was actually just over an hour? At this point, I could just state that time slowed down and it wouldn't sound stupid. It was already 9 am by the time I could get myself looking decent.

I jogged down the stairs and stopped at the frame to the kitchen. Josh was sat at the little table that connected to the wall on the far right, it was quite small so it could only fit Josh. The fridge door was open and, of course, it was also empty inside.

“Leaving it open again?” I snickered, this threw Josh into a state of shock.

“You fucking scared me, dick!” A little pool of juice fell to the table right out of his glass, “It was hot in here.”

“Doesn't really give you the right to leave the fridge door open.”

“Nothing can spoil or anything, fuck sake, it's empty.”

He was right there, his point was the exact thing I was expecting. I just ignored it and walked past him. He spoke when I reached the door across the kitchen to the garden.

“Can I come to LA with you?”

“What, you know about that?” I looked back, greeted with a toothy grin from Josh.

“Yeah! Your phone was so loud that it went through the flood boards. You're really deaf.” He chuckled.

“Shut up! You can come if you zip your lips.”, that really did shut him up.

I continued with what I was doing before, that thing being taking a nice walk around the garden. I feel like being cliche? sometimes, I've gotta fill my time with something. I opened the door and took out the key before closing it behind me. Goodness, I stepped into weather enough to make my blood boil. I didn't have shoes on so the soles of my feet were frying against the concrete tiles outside the door.

The door swung open.

“Get some shoes on, retard!” Now Traves was here, he took no time to make himself look presentable either, his hair was sticking out left and right. Not to mention, he wasn't even wearing a shirt. Just a white vest like something a alcoholic dad would wear while he sat back in his old armchair, of course sipping on the cheapest beer.

“Why? I'm getting off of the tiles now!”

“Your feet will burn to death!” He can't go very long without sounding like a child, surprisingly, it took him this long to say something stupid.

“Traves, go play some games. I'm fine out here.” I sighed to myself and stepped off of the tiles. I could actually feel my feet then, the grass was quite cool. That whole part of the garden has a cooling shade due to the neighbour's massive trees on their fences, they look cool and make us, you know, cool.

There is wildlife everywhere around this part, we live near the city river so there are bound to be animals making homes around the more tight parts of town. That's exactly where we're at as well. I've found a lot of stuff left by the animals that go through our garden, berries, meat and sometimes even whole fish! It's a crazy sight.

I stared at the ground for a good 15 minutes and never actually got to walking about, so I just went back inside. Josh was no longer at the table when I got in though, no one was downstairs. Even when walking up the stairs, it didn't feel like anyone was up there either. I didn't bother to look, returning to my bedroom.

I'd forgotten the one thing I had to do today, I need to call Cooper back. Checking my phone, it didn't say that he tried to get back to me so he could of still had horrible signal or whatever actually ended our call. I called anyway.

I knew it, it didn't even ring. His phone was turned off. Now all I could was worry, nibbling on my bottom lip as I searched for one of his room mates' numbers. I called both of them too, with no response.

My phone began to vibrate in my hands as “Cooper” was then displayed on the screen. I answered immediately.

“What happened? You suddenly ended the call!”

“The power went out! You realise you've been calling me on WhatsApp this whole time, so I wasn't getting your calls!” I pulled my phone away from my ear, I was genuinely calling him on WhatsApp.

“Still, why didn't you call me back on my actual number?” I exclaimed.

“I thought you knew so I left it, it was really early in the morning and I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me.” Cooper coughed down the phone again, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I was getting upset at him for no reason.

“Let's just leave it, we'll talk about times later.”

“Alright, I'll see you later man.”

“See ya.”

I threw my phone on the bed, then my body soon after it.


	2. My Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be mistakes im so sorry :((

The week was really boring. We couldn't really do anything with ourselves, we wanted to save money so we could get some nice stuff while we're out on the weekend. Though, I didn't get any phones calls from anyone during that week. I've started waking up at around 5 due to my body getting used to those hour long phone calls I'd have just after waking up to my ringtone. The air, during that long hour, hung as I watched my chest rise and descend. I was really sad huh?

Of course, I didn't do just that this week. I played some games, streamed a bit and then had a night in with Travis and Josh. We were all too excited to do much though, we just wanted to get out of the house.

I woke up really early that Friday, we made it a goal to leave before 8 so we could get into LA early. More time, the better. I was on the phone to Cooper that morning as well, just checking in with him to make sure he was still up for it. He told me that Schlatt, Charlie, Ted and Nicolas were coming, Nicolas had to be watched by all of us though. What a good selection.

Packing was quick, and we managed to get out of the house by 7:30. It felt nice sitting in the car, though being squished in the back wasn't the best. This was gonna be a long ride.

.

Have you ever gotten to a place you've never been, breathed in as you got out or off of your transport and enjoyed the air? I was literally in awe as soon as I got out of the car, though a part of my happiness was from the fact that I don't have to sit in the back of that car like that any more.

“Carson! Come here!” Cooper ran over to the car, extending his arms in front of him. I did the same to embrace him, when was the last time we hugged? I don't care about that right now. We need to find the others.

“Know the whereabouts of anyone?” I pulled back from the hug.

“Schlatt, Nicolas and Ted are in the car. Charlie said he'll be about 5 minutes.” Cooper smiled, playing with his hair. I turned back as Travis was taking our backpacks out of the trunk, he's still sporting that pink one. I walked over to get my bag.

“It's...” Travis took a sharp breath, “Windy.”

“You okay?” From what it sounded like, he was finding it hard to breathe. I mean, he hasn't been doing anything and he just got out of the car. What's wrong with him?

“I think I got up too quick..” He threw his body onto the side of the car, just missing the opening of the trunk. His breath, still heavy, hit my face and cooled me.

“Just breathe, Travis.” was all I could say, I can't help him at all. I wouldn't know what to do, though maybe Ted or Schlatt could help.

“Hey Coop! Can you get Ted and Schlatt?” I shouted over to him, he looked back and gave me a thumbs up before he sprinted to the car. It didn't take him long to return with the two I asked for. Both of them gave me a glare of confusion.

“Travis is having some issues and I don't know shit about breathing.” I felt quite ashamed saying that out loud, I'm still not proud of myself for dropping out of high school. They were still in silence, obviously analysing the problem with Travis. His condition didn't change while they stared, his breathes were then becoming short.

“Breathe in...” Ted mumbled softly, “Hold it... Breathe out...”

“Keep doing that big guy.” Schlatt walked closer to him, resting his hand on his shoulder as he rubbed circles into his collarbone. He was getting better, he just needed a little help. I was shocked seeing them do this, through the perspective of someone who has never helped someone medically before, it's like watching someone find the cure for cancer. It's really dramatic in a way. Not long after I got lost in thought, Travis was alright. He stopped the breathing exercises and even walked off as I stood still in a trance. They carried on like nothing happened, and so I followed along.

.

The perfect time for us to go exploring was at night, and we also found the perfect place to go when we were walking about this afternoon. There's an abandoned school around the outskirts of this little town, it's massive as well. It's almost like something is still there, spooky. Most of the boys were hesitant at first, thinking maybe we should do it while the sun was still out but what's the point? It'll just be boring, their arguments were dismissed and I continued.

We're actually going there, I can't believe it. I've never felt such a thrill before, I was always a good kid. I never went anywhere where I knew I could possibly get hurt, listened to my parents and overall, kept myself safe. But now, I'm an adult and of course, free. I had that cliche feeling of... life.

The air inside the building was impossible to inhale. Of course, I guess an abandoned school would be in such a state. I felt my lungs fill slowly as the eerie silence of the rotting walls packed my ears like a plug, would be so cool to hear screams. At this point, I realise the others aren't as happen to be here as me. Travis had just finished getting himself bad together after he had some issues out of car, that was strange actually. I know the feelings of getting up quickly but not like Travis who almost scratched at his throat for any oxygen he could find in the air. I've gotta shake this feeling off but it lingered while we continued to explore. Seeing the wood rot and the writing on the whiteboards in their faded state just made me worry more about this place. This wasn't right. This is like a horror movie.

I stop in place to think, leaning on the wall, “Hey, Travis. Do you know what happened back there?” All he could do was look at me like I was crazy, but then his expression quickly changed.

“Yeah, I had trouble breathing as soon as the door opened back there. It felt like my lungs suddenly deflated.” Travis paused, “Then a cold flood of air pushed its way through my lungs, it was refreshing.”

I felt a cold air rush through my body myself, promptly coughing after. Everyone stared in silence and quizzed me. Shouting and soft words replaced the stillness in my ears, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> short beginning, but i have way more.


End file.
